Is it goodbye?
by suspense button presser
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts may have to close down? Where will they go? And with Fleur breathing down her neck, how will Ginny take the pressure?
1. The morning after

"Save it for someone who cares" Ginny snarled and walked faster away from him.

"I didn't do it gin I swear, you've got to believe me" Harry pleaded

"No Harry, I am not falling for this again, you can't do this to me, it's been so long and now you're doing it again, my heart just can't take this anymore" she said leaving the house and he fallowed.

"Gin, you've got to believe me, nothing happened with Cho!" Harry stammered with his words.

"Tell this to someone who gives a rat's arse" She snarled still not looking at him

"Ginny, Ginny!" He said getting in front of her so that she couldn't walk away anymore than she already had.

"What!" she yelled furiously

"Give me one more chance to prove it to you!" he said pleadingly

"I have waited for you Harry potter, I have waited for you to grow up, move on, and stop snogging other girls but I guess none of those will ever be true" she snarled at him since he had her arms and she couldn't get out of his reach.

Harry looked at her; her eyes were bloodshot and tear tracks etched upon her face. She had hardly stopped crying or yelling at him in the past few hours. She had all the reason to, he thought in his head. She had done nothing wrong to deserve any of this pain. If anything she did more than nothing wrong, she did everything right and he had messed it all up.

"Don't act like this gin, I know I did a bad thing but-" he was cut off by Ginny screaming at him

"So you did! You sleep with her then you lie to me about it then you try to come clean about it!" she said furiously

Harry had never seen Ginny this upset before, never in his entire life could he have even imagined him getting her like this, and the thing that entered his mind was it was his entire fault. He remained silent and just had Ginny let it all out.

"If I were to give you another chance, I would be going against all my morals, I have been waiting for you to notice me since I was at least 10 years old and now here I am having you beg for my mercy and I just can't even look at you right now" she snapped

"I know gin, but……" he was cut off by Ginny's anger

"No you don't know, hey Harry when was the last time that you had someone you love shag another person?" she asked with rage

Harry's silence said all he needed to say, "That's what I thought" she snarled

"I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened that way gin, I know it doesn't sound all that great but please give me another chance!" he said begging on his knees.

"No" she said stiffly

"Come on, we've been through worse" he said

"Name one time Harry! Name one time that was worse than this!" she snapped

Harry came up blank, he couldn't think of any time when it was more horrible.

"Just because I can't think of one right off the bat doesn't mean that there hasn't been one" he said, still on his knees

"I hope you feel at home in hell" she snarled, glaring at him

"You don't mean that Ginny, you don't mean most of this" he said

"You might want to pack a little bikini for little miss hot stuff while you're at it, she might want to repeat what happened" she glared the most awful glare ever imagined by anyone, and some would even say she could burn a hole with that glare.

"Ginny, it wasn't like that" Harry said

"You know I hope that you're cold heart doesn't melt while you're down there" Snapped Ginny furiously, crossing her arms

"Ginny…." But he was cut off by another one of Ginny's remarks

"Hey, you know that a lot of birds just stay there instead of flying back and fourth every winter"

"Birds can't…."

"Just think of it, you won't have to worry about your little good boy reputation anymore, well that was the Harry that I knew." She said

"I'm still the same person" He said

"Then have you're other personalities pull out this knife from my heart that they stabbed the minute that you and Cho…" then Ginny fell silent then got wound up again "Well you know what I mean and you know what you did!"

"And I utmost regret it, but people make mistakes….." he was cut off again

"If you even cared about me you would have never even gone anywhere near Cho, you know how I feel about her, yet you decide to go and do her instead"

"I do, Ginny, I really do care about you" he said

"Then why would you do this to me? Did you want to hurt me this badly because you might as well have just taken that knife that you jabbed into my heart and killed me with it! Or even better, have Cho do it for you, since you didn't do this alone" she snarled

"Cho didn't have a lot to do with this, I brought it up" Harry said

"Yeah, I'm sure little miss size 4 had nothing to do with this since she's been cooing over you since my third year, even though she had a boyfriend, and that is what some people would call a slut"

"She didn't, not really, but she didn't say no either to the idea!" he said

"Yeah, I bet, by the way, if you had to choose, who would you choose, me or her?" asked Ginny a little angrily.

It took Harry awhile to actually comprehend the question, and when he was about to say something Ginny smacked him hard on the face saying "How could you Harry! I thought that you loved me like I loved you but I guess you didn't even care about me in the first place!" A single tear fell down her cheek

"I did- I mean I do!" he exclaimed and got another hard smack on his face, and he had two marks across his face.

He looked up and Ginny cupped her mouth, she couldn't believe what she had just done. Absolutely horrified with herself, at what she had done. "I-I have to leave, I can't stay here" she whimpered then started to walk at a fast pace but Harry caught up to her again.

"I'm not leaving without a see you later" he said

"No, this is a goodbye, I can't stand to look at you anymore Harry, I just can't see you and know what you did, I think its best that we never see each other" she whimpered with a tear streaming down her fragile face.

"No, Ginny, no you can't do this, I can do something, but you just can't leave me like this" Harry said

"You left our relationship, when you…. crawled into bed with Cho, that's where we ended, and that, I can never forgive." She said struggling to say without getting an image in her head of him with her.

"You can't just leave me standing here, I am you're fiancé" he said

"I can, and I was your fiancé, but not anymore. I can't live my life thinking does he actually care about me? Well here's a lesson for you Harry potter, the next time that you try and kill a person just do the exact same thing that you did to me! It hurts just as much, and it drags on so that they live with it for the rest of their lives, and its whole lot worse than death" she said tears filling her eyes.

"Ginny, don't cry again, I can't stand to see you cry" said Harry, hoping she would some how find a way to forgive him.

"Then why don't you go and just shag Cho, again, I can promise I won't be here crying when you get back" she coughed, and it released a few tears.

Harry wiped off some of her tears, and then their eyes met. He could tell that nothing he could do would help this anymore; he knew that nothing he could say would help. She looked broken into many different pieces, and it seemed as if it was irreparable.

"I am not saying goodbye, because that means forever, and if I have to search the world just to see you for 5 minutes after this, it'll all be worth my while" he whispered as he got closer to her body.

"I-I can't, I just can't do this anymore Harry" she gazed up at him.

"Yes, you can, I believe in you Ginny; you can get through anything" he whispered into her ear, oh so quietly.

"No I really can't, picturing you with her, I just can't picture me with you anymore" tears streamed down her blank face

"It's not that hard, what are we doing right now? We're with each other, and I hope that we can still be together, just take a few steps back" he whispered, slowly kissing her neck, but she pushed him back

"No, I told you, that I can never forgive you for doing that to me, then having to hear it from Luna, I mean of all people Luna was the only one who actually told me the honest truth about you, and it was two and a half weeks ago. We spent almost all of the time together during these past two weeks, and not once did you ever try to tell me! Then when I got that letter today I almost didn't believe it, and that Luna was lying to me, but I guess she isn't the liar" She whimpered, while slowly shaking her head.

"Gin…." He softly spoke, trying very hard not to upset her

"If you say that a man has needs I will hex you so hard you won't know what to do with yourself, because I chose a different path than you and Cho doesn't mean I have to get punished for it" she snapped

"I wasn't going to, what I was going to say was, you shouldn't…." but Ginny cut him off.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. You proposed on Saturday, which means that was after you saw Cho….. Did you try to hide this from me and have us married before I were to find out?" she asked gazing into Harry's eyes.

They said it all, the regret, the shame, and the sorrow. In Harry's silence Ginny gasped and just walked away, slowly. He tried to fallow but she was running with all of her might now. She couldn't look back on Harry otherwise she would defiantly be crying very hard.

Then she apparated away from the burrow and Harry would have to explain to everyone inside that Ginny wasn't feeling too well. Or he could apparate after her; he thought this was the best idea. He apparated then after his breathing went to normal he tried to open the door but it was locked. Ginny had locked him out of his own house, again, but this time it was on purpose.

Harry knocked on the door and said "Ginny, open up, don't act like this now"

Harry waited for what seemed like hours but was actually minutes until he said "Fine, you're just going to have to make me open up this door."

"Alohamora" he said with his wand pointed at the handle, but nothing happened. Ginny had enchanted it with something else.

Harry banged on the door and said "Ginny open up! You can't live in there forever you know"

There was no answer…..

Then Harry woke up in the common room with Ginny peacefully sleeping on his lap. She looked like an angel and nothing like what she had looked like before while in his dream she was yelling at him, in another one she was blaming Fred's death on him. Even though Ginny, in real life, refused to say that Fred was dead. She had a quarrel with Harry last night after he had come back to see her. All she could do was be angry at him then, she would mumble words like "abandonment", "git", and most of all "prat." It took Ginny at least an hour to calm down, after Ron told her how ridiculous she sounded, since Harry was the one who defeated Riddle, and she was only thinking of how much he sucked.

Neither Ron nor Harry could really blame her for being upset about it, since they had barely given her any warning. Also told her about nothing, keeping her in the dark, but if she would have known she could have been given some of Snape's storage and had no choice in telling them or not.

He didn't really know how he got Ginny to actually calm down, but she did after a while. Harry could tell that she was happy about finally knowing what they were doing, finding the horcruxes. She gasped at parts and clung to Harry at the scary parts that Ron and Hermione would tell. Ron would just roll his eyes when Ginny would do this.

Harry gently pushed Ginny's hair out of her face, and she slightly moved while Harry murmured "no, don't get up, don't get up" After hearing this a smile formed onto her lips

Turning to face him she said "I like waking up like this"

"Me too" he grinned, trying to forget his dreams, but just happy that Ginny was there with him, finally

He kissed her forehead lightly and she whispered "I missed that"

"I missed this" he said then kissed her lips, for what seemed a long time, but to Ginny it wasn't long enough

"Yeah, I missed that too" she said beaming at him, He couldn't think of all of the times that he had woken up thinking about how he missed Ginny so much, he was just glad to be around her.

"Is something bugging you?" she asked, looking at him a hint of worried on her face

"No" he easily lied "It just takes some time to get used to you being around me again"

"Should I take that badly?" she giggled out

"No, I just mean that I love having you around me, otherwise something would be missing, and I've been missing it for a long time" he said

"Aw, that's so sweet Harry" she smiled at him, her eyes happy. Then she sat up and kissed him on the cheek. Harry missed the way that Ginny had smelled. It was the best scent he had ever imagined.

Hermione and Ron came down from the boy's dormitory, and Ginny looked puzzled at her brother. He nodded, and Ginny squealed over to Hermione and gave her a hug. "Finally you got my hints!" she told Ron over Hermione's shoulder. "And you didn't even need that lame book"

Hermione was confused at what Ginny was trying to say to Ron, as he turned a shade of red. Harry chuckled in the background, when Ginny let go she hugged Ron. "Why couldn't you take my advice and dated her before, you two would have had more time and you wouldn't have been with lavender eating her face off" she whispered

"You would rather have me eating Hermione's face?" laughed Ron

"Well at least she has a cleaner mouth" Ginny muttered

Hermione, Ron, and Harry couldn't help but laugh, and Ginny joined in a little and let go of her brother.

"You better take care of her too, I don't want to be hearing any complaints Ron" Ginny scolded with a smile

"Don't worry but same goes with you two" Ron said looking from Ginny to Harry

"You won't have to worry about that" Ginny smiled at Harry

Ron liked to see that Ginny was ultimately happy unlike she had been last summer, mostly in her room and when she would come out she would only mutter things. One time Ron even heard her murmur "Stupid heroic stuff, why can't I just love someone that's selfish!"

"Ready to go see what's left of your fan base?" asked Ron happily to Harry

To be honest, Harry didn't want all of this to happen, he just wanted to be normal now, even though he knew it was impossible but he would want it to be as normal as it could.

"I guess I have to, don't I" Harry said less than enthusiastic

"It'll be fine, I think that not very many people are down there anymore, loads of people went home last night, to see the rest of their families" Ginny said

In fact Ginny was right, most of the people had gone, as Harry and Ginny entered the great hall few people were in there but all of them were cheering. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand which meant "I told you so"

They walked in and Ginny estimated about 48 people were there besides the Weasley's. It was an odd feeling, the fact that he was in here just last night, and he defeated the darkest wizard of all time and he was merely a 17 year old wizard. Just of age, which reminded him in a few months Ginny would become of age too. August 11th, he hadn't forgotten.

When they got to the Gryffindor table Harry sat next to George and Ginny, while Ron sit across from Harry and sat next to Hermione, and Percy.

"I don't understand, first Ginny's screaming at you, and then next you hold hands while walking into the great hall, you are one confusing man Harry Potter" George said as Harry sat down, then noticed Ron and Hermione

"Wow, you finally did it!" he said joyfully

"Did what?" asked Ron, a little confused

"Oh don't play dumb Ron, you totally snogged Hermione, I can see it in you're face" George smiled and both Hermione and Ron turned beat red.

"What?" asked Percy putting down the prophet

"I can't believe that you're still reading that bunch of shit" George said

"George language" Coughed Mr. Weasley at the other side of Bill, who also gave him a warning look.

"I'm just looking at what they have to say about this, most of it is actually true" Percy said, a little shocked at George's words

"Still, I mean of all things you have to read, why not the Quibbler? It tells more of the truth, plus you don't have to hear all of the ministry loving people talk about it, you get to hear real people's opinions" George said, defiantly

"Either way it's still a bunch of gits hiding behind typewriters" Ginny chimed in

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! Watch your tongue" Mrs. Weasley scolded in a loud tone

Ron snickered at Ginny, who fell silent

"Well, they are real people's opinions" said Percy

"Yeah brainwashed people from the ministry" Ginny muttered loudly

"I agree with Gin" George added before Percy could put his two scents in

Hermione said "Percy was often interviewed before, and he gave his opinion"

"Exactly my point" Ginny said happily, after George, Harry, and Ron laughed quietly

"Ginny…." Said bill in a warning tone but Ginny said quickly

"It's true, even Percy knows it, don't you" she said staring at her pale faced brother, with glasses

"I guess so" he squeaked out

"I close my case" Ginny said then took a bite out of her toast.

Ron almost spit out his bacon after hearing Percy, he just hiccupped instead of choking.

"You okay Ron?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, 'm okay" he coughed out

After Ron's cough attack they somehow got onto the subject of Harry and Ginny, brought up by George. He said how cute they were together, unlike Percy, bill, and Charlie; they all thought she was too young to be dating. She gave them a glare and Ron burst in and said nice things but it didn't change their minds.

Mrs. Weasley said "Well, its just you're a little young dear" softly and Ginny seemed out raged

"George had a girlfriend first year! Ron even snogged Lavender Brown in front of everyone when he was younger than I am now! Why am I, the one who gets treated like a baby in these situations?!" Ginny's face was livid with frustration

"Because you are the baby in this case, mum and dad learned it through us, so you got what was left" George explained

"I've had other boyfriends, even Harry before, what makes the difference now!?" she exclaimed, making sure that only her family could hear her though.

"Mum and dad didn't really know until now really, besides Harry" smiled George with glee

Ginny turned red and tried to hide her face. "Ginerva Molly Weasley! What do you mean by other boyfriends?!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily to Ginny

"Oh yeah, like 8 at a time too" George exclaimed gleefully

"That's a lie" Ginny snapped to George, looking rather red, from anger and embarrassment.

"Yeah, that Dean kind of was a little twit" George said

"How come I can't remember him?" asked Percy before Ginny could scream at George

"I dunno, but he hasn't been in much trouble, while you were at school" George said, avoiding Ginny's glare.

"He wasn't in much trouble as it was! He had to leave Hogwarts, and not because he was expelled!" Ginny said furiously, but in a hushed tone before George could retort

"Still, he'll probably have to come back next year" said George

"If there will be" Hermione chimed

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny worriedly

"The repairs will take at least months to do" Hermione said as Ginny gasped

"No! They can't do this; they've got to keep it open!" She shrieked

"They have to see how badly it is, then they can start repairs but nothing is final yet" Hermione added

"But most jobs require a full 7 years!" Ginny exclaimed

"I dunno what you're complaining about, we're excited that we don't have to go back a year, but Hermione wants to go another year" Ron said as he looked at the girl sitting next to him

"Is it so utterly bad that I want all of my 7 years?" Asked Hermione at Ron

Ginny looked happy that Hermione was going to continue her studies as Ginny was going to be doing.

"I wish that you would be more understanding Ron" said Ginny shaking her head

"Not my fault that you two want to continue you're educations, I mean Hogwarts is great and all but not that great that I want to go here another year and suffer more" Ron said, then went on "You just like it because you'll have someone else to talk to"

"I have plenty of other friends mind you, plus Luna will be here too" Ginny snapped at Ron

"No need to fight" Mrs. Weasley said glaring at the two children

Ron and Ginny both mumbled something and Ginny crossed her arms, while pouting.

35 minutes later Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all excused themselves from the table and left. Ginny only murmured her excuse and left behind Harry. They walked up to the common room and Ginny sat down, on the floor while twirling her hair. Hermione sat in a chair and Ron sat on the arm of the chair. While Harry sat on the couch in which Ginny was leaning against muttering something about "if I were able to get him alone"

"Gin, don't be sour, you're back with Harry, I thought that's what you wanted" Ron said, looking at Ginny, while trying to put his arm around Hermione's shoulders

"It is was I want, its just, why did George have to bring it up?" she muttered

"Then stop thinking about it, you got most of what you wanted and its right behind you, so stop dwelling on the bad stuff and look on the brightside!" Ron said

Ginny looked back at Harry and smiled and said "Yeah, I guess you're right" She had a look in her eyes that he did not recognize; it was some type of unexplained emotion that Ginny had never showed before. It was a side he had never seen, maybe it had to do with what she muttered, he didn't know what she could possibly have to talk to him about but he wasn't looking forward to it when it came.


	2. A mourning to never forget

Ginny waited for a moment to get Harry alone. All of her attempts had failed, when he wasn't in the great hall, some girls were cooing over him, like a little puppy. When he wasn't being cooed over, people were asking him for advice. Then Ginny just sort of gave up on it, because she knew that there would be time later. She sat and waited in the common room, sketching. Hours had slowly gone by, but he had not come up. She went up to the girl's dormitory and accidentally fell asleep.

--

Harry had a dream about Percy, Bill, and Charlie all coming after him with their wands at the ready, and a couple of Charlie's trained dragons; also they did not seem too pleasantly happy. He then felt as if it was an earthquake, and the earth quake was…….. whispering his name?

Then he woke up, it was just Ginny shaking his bed and whispering his name. He grabbed his glasses, he could barely see without them, but only 1 ray of light shown in the room and it was directly on Ginny. She wasn't really smiling a whole lot anymore; she hid her true feelings very well at this point. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses.

"I need to talk to you" she whispered, trying hard not to wake up Ron, who was snoring loudly on the other side of Harry.

He looked at the clock and asked "at 5:15 you need to talk to me?"

She just nodded, making sure that she didn't reveal what was really going on.

He got out of bed, knowing that she would not have anything less and took Ginny's hand as she led him down the stairs. He stopped at the common room but she still kept on going, not noticing that he had stopped for a few seconds and went out the portrait hole. He hoped she didn't want to talk about how he had died or not, he didn't want to talk about death at all. She had a very serious look on her face now, it was odd since most of the time he hadn't seen her, this serious.

Ginny walked out the doors and Harry took a deep breath, it had been so long since he was outside, his fake death actually was the last time he was outside. She didn't seem to notice the significance that this was to him; it was just like another stroll down the lane with her pulling his arm.

She had slowed down significantly, and when they neared the lake Ginny spoke "I know…" she started again "this hasn't been…"

It seemed that she couldn't find out the right way to word this out. He squeezed her hand gently and asked softly, gazing into her brown eyes "Gin, what is it?"

She took a deep breath and said quicker than she had expected "this hasn't been easy for either of us….. and I've missed you terribly, I just was wondering… If you maybe…. missed me too?"

She looked away from Harry and out to the lake. The sunrise glistened on the water, and on her face, but their reflections did not show. She couldn't stand to see Harry's face, what she thought it would look like.

"Ginny, why do you have to even ask that question? Of course I missed you, not a night would pass and I didn't miss or think of you. I even checked in on you once and a while to see you in your dorm, just to make sure that you were okay. Then it didn't show up for a while." He said, surprised at the fact that she even had to ask.

"I'm sorry I should have known, I am so stupid" she said on the account of her foolishness. She stared at the ground, not gazing at Harry like she had done.

Harry stopped and brought her head up and said oddly soft "I should have told you how much I missed you so that your mind didn't linger" He kissed her forehead then looked at the smile he had just put on her face.

"Well what would I do without you?" she asked sweetly, now looking up at him

"For one your life would be a lot more boring. Two, you would probably be with someone else. Last, you'll never have to know, because I am always here for you" he said then kissed her forehead again.

He struggled to get it out, and then said "Well, now that you got that out, I need to tell you something-" The smile wiped right off of Ginny's face and he went on "I've been wanting to do something…. for a while now, but having Hermione around, it was a little difficult….."

Fear flooded into Ginny's eyes, she knew what he was about to say, then she said frightened "Harry, you can't go to Godric's hollow"

"Why not and how did you know-"

"Harry it's not safe there, don't you remember what happened last time?"

"But that's when riddle-" Ginny cringed at the mention of even his real name "was here, he's gone now, and can never come back. So it'll be okay to go and besides it shouldn't be that hard…."

"Not that hard! Harry, the last time you went there you were almost…. murdered" she could barely get out the words, it pained her so much

"Again, that's when riddle was there" said Harry

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. She knew she couldn't win; she just stared at Harry and said "I guess that it would be fine for you to go"

"Good, because I want you to come with me" he said with a smile

"I-I don't know about that Harry" It wasn't the excitement he was looking for. She stared at the ground, and didn't look up for a while.

"What don't you know about it?" he asked, confused

"It's all fine and that, but I don't know about going there. I don't know about it. What if some of his followers are there? I mean they want to kill you since you killed their master" Ginny said, almost inaudible

"Its not like they can hear you right now" he said

"Harry" she said, her eyes seemed to be shining, and they were glassy, for some reason. "You've got to take this more seriously"

"There is nothing to worry about Ginny, besides living out our lives now" he said squeezing her hand

She got her hands loose and turned her back on him. Not crossing her arms, but fiddling with her hair. He didn't know how to change her mind; it might have been easier if she didn't know how to see what he was thinking

She closed her eyes and clicked her feet together and muttered something. Then she swore, louder than she wanted it to be. Then Harry thought he heard her say something about a yellow, brick road?

"I just… don't think it's necessary for me to go" she said, looking away, at the sun, more prominent now, as it shown on their glistening faces.

"But I want you there" he said

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't know whether he was lying or not since she couldn't see him.

Then Neville came running down and said out of breath "Sorry to interrupt"

"You're not, what is it Neville?" Ginny asked, happy that she didn't have to continue that conversation with Harry

"I just was down in the hall and I noticed something. Draco Malfoy was actually crying! He was saying something about Crabbe and how it was unfair that he had died. He didn't even insult me" said Neville surprised

Ginny asked, a little concerned "Where was he?"

"The one hall by the transfigurations class" Neville said then added "why?"

"He may be a git but still, I'll see you two later" she said then set off

--

Ginny walked down the hall, muttering to herself and saw exactly what Neville saw. He saw her, and immediately snapped at her, while wiping away his tears "What do you want Weasley?"

"I thought that you could use a little help"

"You thought wrong" he coughed out. His legs were pulled to his chest and his head was on his knees

"I'm not the one that's wrong" she said sitting next to him

"I don't want to get your poor rubbed all over me" he snapped, not liking the fact that she was sitting by him

"Well then I will just have to take my poorness somewhere else" she snapped, a little angrily

He went silent, not daring to say a word.

It stayed like that for at least 4 minutes. Until he murmured, "I can't believe it, he was such a good friend….. Why did it have to be him? Why not me?"

It took Ginny a while to think of what to say, that was comforting "He lived a good life, not all his actions were good but you can't think like that"

"Oh yeah, why not, I bet you thought that you would rather have died than have your brother die, and even though it would be better, your guilt has multiplied" he snarled

She sat there, many comebacks coming into her head but she just squeaked out "Well I guess you don't need me here, you seem to be getting along just fine without me here. I just thought that maybe you needed a friend, but I was wrong" a tear streamed down her face as she saw his expression, then she got up.

"Weasley, you know I didn't……" but she interrupted

"No, I should have known, you're a big boy and you can take care of yourself"

Then she started to walk away and she heard "Weasley come back" but she just kept on walking out to the lake again. Only this time, Harry and Neville had left for somewhere else.

She curled up by a tree and sat there staring at her shoes and near by twigs.

--

Neville was saying something to Harry in the great hall and he pulled the sword of Gryffindor in front of him and said "Harry, you should have it"

"I couldn't, it means too much to you, and your Gran. You should really keep it Neville" Harry said

"Well… thanks, thanks a lot Harry" he said happily then ran off with the sword in his hand towards his Gran

Harry went up to the common room, and sat down by the window. Looking at the rain pouring down onto the window. He wondered why the weather had changed so dramatically. Just 12 minutes ago there was no cloud in the sky.

Hermione came into the common room, hardly breathing and asked "Do you know where Ginny would be? Ron and I have been looking for her, but we can't find her, not anywhere"

"She went off searching for Malfoy the last time that I saw her" he said a little bit concerned, but knew Ginny, and she wouldn't leave.

"Check the map!" Hermione exclaimed

"You have it remember" he said

"Oh, right" she said running to the dormitories and came back down two minutes later, with the map in hand

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" said Hermione shakily at the map

They opened the map and started searching; they saw Ron in the great hall, moving around. Percy, Bill, and Charlie talking, no doubt about Harry and Ginny's relationship. Then he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking somewhere near them, but no sign of Ginny anywhere then Harry saw her and ran.

"Harry, wait! Where is she?" Hermione squeaked but he ran out of the portrait hole, and down the hall. The faster he ran the more he wanted to go and get her.

He ran out to a tree that had someone sitting under it, "What the ruddy hell are you doing out here? Can't you tell it's pouring out?"

She lifted her head up off her knees and her red eyes stared at him, probably from crying. She was drenched in water, the tree wasn't very helpful. "I'm sorry" she spat, and then she put her head back down.

That was the last thing that Harry had wanted to do, make Ginny mad, or cry more, he had done both. You could barely tell because of the rain, and it hit hard on his face. He sat down right by Ginny, and put his arm around her and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I really didn't, that's the last thing that I wanted to happen"

She shook her head and wailed "It's not your fault, I-I just….. I miss him" It was odd to see Ginny like this, she had always been the strong one of the group, now she was dwindled down to what he saw beside him, a mess.

"It is understandable, we all miss him" Harry said, rubbing her soaking shoulder

"He shouldn't have died, he should have been saved, and I should have taken him somewhere else. I could have stopped this from happening, he didn't have to…." Her voice went to a whisper "die"

"Ginny, you know no one could keep him away from the middle of the action" Harry said, feeling sorry for Ginny, now, even more than when he had broken up with her

"I might have been able to if I just…."

"You are going to drive yourself crazy if you keep on thinking, what if this happened? All you can really do is help yourself, and you have a lot of people behind you on this, you're never alone"

She didn't lift her head a whole lot, but just ever so slightly she did, her bottom lip quivered. Ginny didn't dare look at Harry, it was too much and Hermione came running towards them, flailing her arms all over the place.

"You two will catch a cold in this weather" Hermione's voice dropped when she saw the soaked red head, who still did not look up much. "Ginny, what's wrong?" she asked bending down

"Nothing" Ginny scoffed and got up, she crossed her arms and went into the castle, her face pure red.

"What did I say?" she asked, worried that Ginny left because of her

--

Ginny got into Hogwarts and was hugged by Ron immediately who then let out a "Wah!" He looked at his now wet clothes, Ginny stayed there, not saying a word, but secretly wanting to leave. "Why were you out there? Why are Hermione and Harry still out there? Where you crying?" the last question had them most emphasis on it, to Ginny's dismay.

She answered none of Ron's questions but that didn't stop him from asking more "Was it Harry? Did he make you cry? Or Hermione?"

"No it wasn't them" she murmured looking at the ground

"Then who, because who ever it was, I'll go over there and kick their ass for making my sister cry….." he was cut off

"It's Fred okay! You would think that you were on the interrogations team" she said then left, hitting Ron's shoulder with her own as she passed, as he stood there, looking stupid.

Then Hermione and Harry passed through the same door, and Ron hugged Hermione then moaned "Oh not again"

"How can you already be wet? Yet you never stepped a foot outside, since you would rather have me do it" said Hermione with a giggle

"Ginny came by, I didn't really notice that she was so wet" He said, staring at the ground, Harry knew that it was not the time to make fun of him right now but there would be time later.

"What is wrong with her?" Hermione asked, frightened of the answer

"Well its-" but he was cut off by Ginny running past him, fallowed by Percy closely behind with him roaring "It's not funny Ginny! Give it back now! I don't care how much you think you may need it, you've got to give it back!"

"It's mine now, you weren't quick enough!" she yelled back, running with all of her might.

She thought "bastard, I can't believe the nerve in him"

"You can have the paper just give me the other thing back!" he said, not able to catch up to Ginny

"It's not yours you stealing git" she yelled back

"I beg your pardon Ginerva Molly Weasley!" he bellowed loudly

"It's not yours you twit!" she yelled and then darted into a classroom, Percy fallowed but he was too late, when he got there all he could see was a flame of green coming from the fire place.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry entered the room, slowly gaining their breaths back.

"What the ruddy hell was that for?" Ron asked finally

"Watch your tongue Ronald" he snapped

"What did she take?" asked Hermione

"She took something of mine, end of story" said Percy then left the room, without another word, but scowling.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all exchanged glances with each other and wondered where she had gone. Ron volunteered to look for her later, after his mother would make him.

--

The crying red headed girl slammed her bedroom door behind her and clutched onto the only thing that she had, that meant anything to her anymore. She held it close to her as she screamed into her pillow. Then she heard a:

Crash!

It was a picture of her and her brothers when she was just 2 years old, Fred was holding her in his arms. She was laughing and giggling, the frame was broken, and now she looked at herself. Miserable, crying all the time, and she never even imagined the happy things in life. She started crying even harder, the longer she would look at the picture, the more pain she felt in her stomach. She didn't recognize this unexplainable feeling, it felt absolutely horrible though, and she never wished to have to come again. Then she realized that the thing she had held most dear, was on the floor now, wiping off her tears, she sniffled and tried to pick it up without getting too emotional. That didn't work out the way she had intended it, an overflow of emotions over swept Ginny and she couldn't take it anymore. She just lay on her bed and watered it all up, although she could have changed she decided not to, she liked her wet clothing and was just going to focus on breathing without hyperventilating all the time, like she had been. She couldn't do much else but try to figure out what to do next; she also knew that this was not going to be easy or a get over it during one night type of thing.


	3. A not so Happy Birthday

Three months, One week, and 2 days after the war……

"I am not coming out there" snapped Ginny through the door

"Come on Ginny, I bet you don't look that bad" laughed Ron

"Fleur said that you looked fine" added Harry

"I'm still not coming out there, no matter what she thinks. I look absolutely dreadful" she said, the door still locked

"Don't make me knock this door down" Ron warned

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from the kitchen

"Come on Gin, it can't be _that_ bad…." Said Harry and his voice trailed off as the door opened.

She was wearing light, fine blue robes, her expression total disgust. Harry and Ron started laughing their heads off, as she scowled at them. "It's not funny! It's the only school left to go to now!" she said fiercely, her face reddening

"Hermione would rather die than go to that school, she's waiting for Hogwarts to reopen before she'll ever go there" Ron said, still laughing at Ginny

For the first time in her life, she was unwillingly wearing make-up that Fleur had forcefully put on her.

"Ginny, dear, come down here and let me see your new robes!" said Mrs. Weasley happily, proud

"George will have a laugh riot, so will everyone else!" wined Ginny

"_Now_!" Mrs. Weasley shouted

Ginny mumbled something under her breath and said outraged "I cannot believe I have to wear this, just to go to school!"

As she got to the final step and entered the living room, she heard thunderous laughter.

"Shut up" muttered Ginny, but it was covered by the laughter.

Mrs. Weasley was the only one not laughing besides Ginny and Fleur.

"I think it's wonderful" said Mrs. Weasley

"Twirl around would you?" laughed Charlie, who was red in the face and she hadn't seen him so happy for a long time. Ginny whipped a pillow at Charlie's head and hit him smack in the nose

"I could teach you how to walk properly, because you know that they will not allow your slouching" said Fleur, looking at Ginny skeptically. Then Ginny straightened up, to her own dismay

As Ron came down the stairs with Harry he whispered "Thank god Bill taught her how to speak English, and lose most of her accent"

"Can we come?" asked George laughing hard

"NO!" shouted Ginny before any of them could say anything further, even though they could barely get air.

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the back, laughing a little, she had never thought of Ginny to ever go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She knew in her heart Hogwarts would not be open anytime in the near future, but she couldn't afford it either way. Harry had offered to pay but she wouldn't allow it. The only reason that Ginny could go was some of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes profit and she was the only one to put in school. George had only one condition to giving her the money to go, it was that she would let them all laugh at her for at least a day. She unwillingly accepted, since her mother was in the room.

It wasn't going to be easy and she knew it, unfortunately, she was now related to the old Champion to their school, Harry Potter's Girlfriend, and her red hair made her stand out even more.

She knew that Gabrielle was one person that she would know there, but that was pretty much it. Ginny didn't even like Gabrielle that much since she flirted with Harry, but otherwise she had nothing against her.

"Thanks for the birthday present mum and dad" Ginny said through her gritted teeth, arms folded tightly.

"Go and put on the hat" laughed Bill as he got an elbow in the side, from his wife

"I will do no such thing" she said pointing up her nose.

Her gloves were a little loose on her, but that didn't matter much to her.

"I think it looks lovely, but the red hair doesn't match well with the light blue..." said Fleur, who loved having Ginny look like this. "Gabrielle is so excited to have you with her in school"

"First year is she?" asked Bill

"Yes, it will be her first year at Beauxbatons so I am afraid she won't be much help with finding her way around the school" Fleur said

Ginny stood there, the same way she did, but seemed less than excited to be going to Beauxbatons Academy. "Do they have prefects?" asked Ginny, not having seen Fleur in many weeks.

"What are those?" asked Fleur, tilting her head.

"Never mind" said Ginny shaking her head, as most of the laughing ceased to just little chuckles in the background.

"You can use Pig while you're away" said Ron. Looking at the owl that was hooting wildly around the ceiling

"That's not his name! And you just don't want to have to take care of him" said Ginny, half annoyed half in full gratitude

"I'll take that as a thank you" Ron said looking at the little owl, who hooted happily around the room, once and a while, doing a flip or two

"My letters won't be coming as fast though and probably not able to send him back and fourth as much" she said, while crookshanks rubbed against her leg "But at least it isn't as much as Neville's owl has to travel"

"Neville? Where's he going?" asked Ron, who had finally stopped laughing

"He's going to Durmstrang, they gave him a full scholarship" Hermione said, in her as-a-matter-of-fact tone

"_NEVILLE_?! A _DURMSTRANG_?!" shouted Ron, utterly surprised

"I don't know why you're so surprised about that, I mean seriously, he wants to go badly, and he's already met a few friends" Ginny said, in a huff

"Neville, a Durmstrang, I can't believe it" he whispered to himself

"He's already gotten a few wedding proposals, he's turned down every single girl he's seen or met. I don't know why he won't even go on a single date. Mind boggling, isn't it" Ginny, giggled at first, but then got to a normal tone after the wedding stuff had stopped she turned back to normal

_"NEVILLE?! MARRIED?! DATES?!"_ shouted Ron, not use to hearing this type of stuff with the name Neville attached to it

"Keep your voice down" said Mrs. Weasley warningly

"Why is that so hard to believe?" asked Ginny, a little steamed that Ron was having a fit that Neville could actually get a girl

"Have you seen him trip, he's the only person that I know that can trip and forget that much in one single day" said Ron, in disbelief

Before Ginny could retort she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Weasleys!" Mr. Weasley said somewhat not as cheerful as always, he was coming into the door, with another Red head, Percy

"I cannot believe it! It's just outrageous! Why on earth would they-"

"Now is not the time Percy" said Mr. Weasley impatiently, then Percy finally saw Ginny and stopped for a moment

He stepped back, and said "It looks good on you"

"You're such a liar" Ginny said, rolling her eyes

"I am serious, Gin, you look-" but he was interrupted

"Absolutely out of place" admitted Ron

"He's right you know" said Harry

"For once" Ginny muttered to herself

"I see you've got your birthday present on" said Mr. Weasley more cheerfully

She frowned, and she felt absolutely ridiculous with the robes on. "It's too short" she said awkwardly, trying to pull it down

"It's supposed to be like that" laughed Fleur

"Why though? I mean it's too short as it is, it's like your looking for trouble" said Ginny, trying her hardest to pull the robes down more

Everyone else started to laugh, except for Ginny; she stood there half annoyed, half embarrassed. She felt as if she was in a bikini in the middle of a crowd, she absolutely hated that feeling.

"You'll have to get used to it" said Mrs.Weasley not liking the length that much herself

"I still don't like it" she muttered to herself, unfolding her arms but still annoyed that Hogwarts was not going to reopen in time for her to continue on there. Maybe in a year or two it might be decent but she highly doubted that it would be ready in time, because they had just gotten most of the walls redone.

"What were you so upset about Perce?" asked Charlie

"It's totally preposterous, but I cannot say here, everyone else will find out soon enough" said Percy annoyed, and setting down his briefcase

"I still can't believe you went back there" said George shaking his head

"There isn't any other place he could go, but I would laugh if he tried out for a Quidditch team, fall off your broom within three minutes... if you were lucky that day" laughed Bill

"Well its better now that Kingsley's working there" said Ginny; she had always liked Kingsley, even though he scared her when she was little because he was so tall.

"I say he'll make a great Minister" Hermione added

"I agree whole heartedly" Ginny said, trying to forget what she was wearing, then she asked "Can I please take this off? I feel very weird in it with all of you here"

"No, you have to keep it on, all day remember" smiled George

Ginny moaned a bit then asked "Can I at least open my other presents?"

The rest of Ginny's birthday party was more than she could ever hope for, Charlie was there for once, and she had many presents.

Hermione had gotten Ginny a whole set of books, which she was expecting after Ginny had read each one she would give her input to Hermione and they could discuss the theories together.

Bill and Fleur had gotten Ginny a few sun dresses that Fleur had made herself, without magic. Ginny said that she would try them on later, but planned to 'accidentally' forget them when she was to go to school.

Ron said as his present he was letting her use Pigwidgeon, but in reality, he had forgotten it was her birthday, until their mother talked about her party on the day before, and Ron had no time to shop.

George gave Ginny some supplies from the store, but he said "I still won't give you that love potion, since you don't need it" She just laughed, and thanked him for the products.

Charlie's present had to be her favorite yet, he had gotten her a little dragon. It wasn't much to see but in Ginny's opinion it was beautiful. It was pink, with shiny scales and she fit into both of of Ginny's hands. She didn't blow fire but she was just too cute. George wanted to test a few products on the dragon but Ginny almost took his head off for even thinking about it. Ginny named her Jacqueline, but Ron shortened the name to Jackie, or Jack.

Ginny thanked everyone and headed up to her room to change out of her new school robes, putting Jack on her bed. There was a knock on her door and she opened it, of course it was Harry, smiling at her.

"Come to laugh at me some more?" she asked jokingly

"No, you forgot about my present" he said, not holding anything

"I did?" she asked, dumbfounded

"Yes, you did, but it's not in here, you have to go and look for it with these clues" he said giving her a piece of parchment.

"Good luck" and without another word he left her room but with a smile. She knew that he had been up to something since he couldn't stop smiling at her for the past two days.

The first words on the parchment were _In the orchard you will find another one, just like me_

Ginny reread the parchment and that was all that was on it, she scowled and muttered "it will take hours to find what ever it is"

She put Jack in her cage and ran down the stairs not looking around at anyone else. She ran out the door and over to the broom shed, she grabbed Ron's broom, since she didn't have her own and mounted it. Ginny kicked off and flew towards the orchard. After a half an hour of looking she still found herself to not have found anything, then she saw a piece of parchment. She soared down, and snatched it.

She read _Good, you have found me, now look back into the place where I am hidden, where you have been going since you were six years old_

Ginny had to think for a while; then she remembered, she had told Harry that she had been using her brothers' brooms since she was six. She soared through the air, and landed roughly, scrambling to get to her feet. Ginny ran to the broom cupboard, and to her dismay, it was another damn note. _So I can see you found another one of me, but can you find all three?_ was all it said. Then she flipped over the parchment, and it read, _always eat your fruits and what?_ "Vegetables, The garden!" Ginny exclaimed and hopped back onto Ron's broom.

She sped to the garden; then when she got off she went on all fours. This wasn't the way that she imagined her becoming of age day, crawling around in the garden, looking for clues. She searched frantically for anything that looked like a note, but no luck.

Then she found it, a firebolt, with a note on it:

_Hey Ginny, you found your present, well more like a loan. I know that you're going to need it if you're going to teach those Beauxbatons girls a thing or two about Quidditch. I know you'll take good care of it while you use it and return it to me in even better condition then it is now. So take it out, it needs to be ridden, it is a bit dusty from me not using most summer, but I bet it'll be just as fast as normal. Then afterwards, I think your boyfriend disserves a good snog. :) _

_With Much Love, Harry Potter_

Ginny couldn't believe what she was looking at, absolutely in astonishment, then she hopped onto Ron's broom, and flew into her window, just barely fitting. To her surprise Harry was in her room, smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed him on the lips lightly. "Are you sure?" she asked, completely elated

"Yes I'm sure, but are you going to have it sit in the dirt forever?" asked Harry with a smile, seeming as though it would never wipe off of his face.

"Oh, no, I was just going to see, how fast this little girl can go" she said, smiling at Jack, and letting her out of her cage. She mounted the broom and told the pink dragon to fallow her. Out of her room she went, she heard her mother screaming at her not to do that again and hoped that she was happy about the mud marks that she had left on her bedroom floor. Ginny couldn't have cared less about any of that, as Jack kept up, slowly gliding along with Ginny; she went back to the garden.

She didn't have a successful landing like she had hoped; she fell and made a hole in her jeans on the knee. She picked up the broom carefully, and examined it. She walked Ron's broom over to the broom shed and put it away. Ginny mounted the firebolt and kicked off, she felt at first as if her face were to blow off.

To her surprise little Jack kept up with her, looking as if it was just a stretch for her. She did sharp turns as Jack kept up, happily grinning. "Wow, you're just like me, size is no matter of how powerful you can actually be" Ginny laughed. She dived and twisted all around, as Ron peer at her from his room, in disbelief.

After a half an hour on the broom Mrs. Weasley finally saw Ginny and made her get off immediately. She yelled and screamed for no good reason besides the fact that it was still daylight and sometimes the muggles come from the village to get away from all the noise. Then they get off track and they would see her flying around and have a heart attack.

When it came to giving excuses, Mrs. Weasley had a whole pile of them just waiting to be used, and most of the time you had no idea why you would be persuaded by her.

"I've flown in broad daylight before mum, and no muggle would be that stupid to be an hour away from the village." Said Ginny annoyed, and for having to get off of the broom that she held tightly.

"Are you taking that to 'The Academy?'" asked Mrs. Weasley. She had gotten into the habit of calling Beauxbatons "The Academy" It annoyed Ginny immensely but she wouldn't dare tell her mother that.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" asked Ginny, a little steamed about the obvious answer

"Well I don't know, but don't you think that it'd be better kept here?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"NO! Ron would use it, and what's the point in a present loan if you don't get to use it?" asked Ginny, holding the broom even closer now.

"Well fine, just make sure you are careful with it" Mrs. Weasley warned

Ginny crossed her left set of fingers and said "I promise"

Finally happy, Molly Weasley went into the house, but before Ginny could take off again, she yelled before the door closed "Don't you even think about going on again"

Ginny got off of the firebolt, disappointed that she couldn't ride it more, and took it up to her bedroom, making sure that no one else would be using it, especially Ron. Locking it away, she ran downstairs and asked Charlie "What does Jack eat?"

"Oh, um, this one, it refuses to eat meat, so cabbage would be the best thing for it" said Charlie

"It refuses to eat meat?" repeated Ron

"Yeah, I thought that was weird too" Charlie said

"Did you know that Jack can keep up with a firebolt at full speed?" asked Ginny

"_WHAT?!THAT LITTLE THING? KEEP UP WITH A FIREBOLT?!_" Shouted Ron, who got most of the attention from side conversations in the room.

"Ron, calm down" Ginny snarled

"That little thing kept up with a firebolt?" asked Charlie, Ginny saw the expression on his face, and she knew that he wanted to take it back and do tests on it but she wouldn't allow it. Never, in a million years would she ever give up Jacqueline.

"Yeah, I was surprised, she doesn't even look tired, but I am, I think I'll turn….." but Ginny was bombarded by two people who nearly ran into her.

"Happy Birthday Ginny!" said Luna excitedly

"Happy Birthday Ginny" said Neville, his hair messed up, and his face red

"Hi you guys, what on earth are you doing here?" asked Ginny eagerly

"Your mum invited us, didn't she tell you?" asked Neville

"No, she didn't say a word" Ginny smiled at her mother

"Guess what, I have great news" Luna whispered

"What?" Ginny asked, listening intently

"I'm going to Beauxbatons with you!" she almost screamed, but Ginny jumped up and down with excitement, as Luna joined in

"I will actually have a Hogwarts friend there that I can understand!!" she said gleefully, feeling very giggly.

They talked about how it was going to be difficult in a new school, and they had almost forgotten all of the others in the room. When Luna and Neville had to leave at 9, everyone said they're goodbyes, and Harry some how got Ginny alone, and he took her outside, while Ron was trying to look out the window, but Hermione side tracked him and made him forget all about it.

She took his hand and walked slowly, "I know that it's not going to be easy, being this far away from you" she whispered

"It will be fine, we can mail each other, and that dragon seems to know where the Weasleys are right now" Harry said, not knowing exactly what else to say.

"Well, I don't know how much more time away from you I can take. I hate being away from you, another year seems like forever" she said, not looking at him, but at the ground.

Harry's tone changed and said "Well, I think I'll be seeing you during this year, if I know you at all. Also one of your dreams will come true"

She looked up at him; he knew something that Percy probably knew. "What is it? Harry, what do you know?"

"I wish I could tell you Ginny, but you've got to promise me that you won't do anything that I wouldn't" he said, only more serious

"What is going on Harry? And that isn't saying much" asked Ginny, now looking straight in his eyes, as he tried to gaze away.

"Just promise me something" he said

"I can't promise you anything that I don't know what I'm promising to, otherwise then I might break that promise"

"Just promise me this, that you stay careful this year. I don't want you acting like Ron and I. You can't just go off in the middle of the night, you have to stay safe in the school, and do you understand me?" he asked

"I understand you, but I don't get why you are so freaked out, it's not like any guys will be at Beauxbatons. So you don't have to worry about that, and I won't get in any trouble, well I can't really say that either, I am just like all of my brothers besides Percy, the trouble just comes to me" said Ginny

"Just, I don't want you getting in trouble, or even worse hurt" he said sternly.

"What has gotten into you? Harry, what is going on?" Ginny asked scared

"Nothing, you've just…." But Harry was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley shouting for them, jumping two feet apart from each other, letting go of the other's hand.

"Dears, its getting dark out, you might want to come in now" she said with and odd tone.

"This whole family has gone nutty all of the sudden" Ginny muttered to herself, as she crossed her arms as she walk back to the burrow. It was a silent walk, and neither of them even dared to glance at the other.

"Ginny, dear, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment before you go to bed" Mrs. Weasley said when they finally had gotten to the burrow.

"Sure mum" and with that said, Ginny was immediately brought to the side, and was told to keep her voice low.

"I know that you are probably wondering what is going on, but we cannot tell you dear, you've got to find out for yourself, but I must advise you… not to do anything that you may regret in your future" said Mrs. Weasley, she seemed different than what she normally had been, her cheery upbeat self, but she was more of a dark mysterious woman now. "I want you, to keep an eye out for Gabrielle as well, but I know she won't do it, but dear, trust me not to go and do anything that you may regret one day in your life."

"What are you talking about mum? I have no idea what your talking about, and why am I the only one being talked to, because Gabrielle could do what ever I apparently 'can't' do" Ginny said annoyed

"Well you have more of a past that is filled with bad things" Mrs. Weasley scowled

"Mum, I'm not going to go off to Beauxbatons and go all loopy or have the sudden urge to go bad or something like that. I know what to do, and what not to do, you and dad have taught me well enough" Ginny said

"Just, make sure that you take care of yourself there" said Mrs. Weasley

"I will mum" and some how, Ginny got away without a straight answer to her mother and went up to her room. Hermione was already reading in the room, but to Ginny's surprise it was _twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches_

"What do you need that for?" laughed Ginny

Hermione looked up from the book and said "I wanted to know how much rubbish was actually in this book. Its not that far fetched either, it says to listen mostly"

"That's the part that Ron had trouble with" said Ginny and added "Also to get a clue"

The two girls laughed in the room and Ginny was a little saddened that she didn't get to say goodnight to Harry, but thought that it was probably for the best. Since he did look tired.

"Did anyone tell you?" asked Hermione

"I don't know anything, apparently, everyone keeps on saying that I should stay safe for some odd reason, I don't get what they're talking about." Said Ginny

"Ah, well then you don't know, you'll find out later though. Its something that you should be careful about though" said Hermione

"Oh not you too" Ginny wined, she hated to be the last one to know everything.

"I was surprised to hear it, but you'll find out" said Hermione "I'm turning in, night"

"Good night" said Ginny aggravated, she climbed into bed and tried to sleep, but her mind kept swimming with ideas. Still in her t-shirt and jeans she fell asleep, but hoped that everyone would stop bringing up the subject in front of her, since she couldn't talk about it. Wishing that she would just find out, she would indeed find out, sooner rather than later……


	4. The Hogwarts Representative

The next few weeks everyone stayed away from Ginny, not giving her eye contact. They knew that she wanted to know what was going on, but they just wouldn't allow it. Her mother had many chores for her to do since she didn't want anything to slip from Harry's tongue, or have it in Ginny's mouth at that fact. Ginny hadn't had a chance to ride the broom since her birthday, she had let Ron ride it once but he almost rammed it into a tree and he didn't get to ride it ever again. Mrs. Weasley had hid the broom for weeks since that time and wouldn't let Ginny have it back until she absolutely had to.

"Is it just me or has this family gone loopy?" asked Ginny one night, as Hermione lay in a bed that Mrs. Weasley had made up for her.

"Its just…" but Hermione's voice trailed off into whispers, not allowing Ginny to hear.

"Come on Hermione, you can trust me, I'll find out in three days, at least if that" Ginny said annoyed

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hermione said staring at the door, avoiding Ginny's gaze again.

"Hermione, look at me and tell me that" she said irritably and then Hermione shot up like a match and said

"I'll be right back" she left the room, Ginny heard footsteps going down the staircase, where Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess. They wouldn't let Ginny play, because it was too barbaric, which she thought was a bunch of rubbish.

"She keeps on asking me, I can't lie to her anymore! I share a room with her for god sakes! You don't have to have that feeling of lying to one of your friends every single time you wake up!" Hermione shrieked

"Keep your voice down would you? She's probably getting restless as it is, knowing that she'll be starting a new school and all. You know that she's going to want to do this, she won't just let the others have the fun" Ron grumbled

"But Ron, she's going to find out some time. Why can't we tell her now?"

"Because it's not our place to tell her"

"Come on Ron, she's been getting restless and you want to tell her too. I mean its torture not telling her anything. She's noticed that we've been avoiding her" Harry added

"I don't want her knowing yet. It just wouldn't be right for us to. It's not like we knew before, and we turned out fine"

"That's because we were underage, she is of age now Ron! You can't expect her not to en-" Ron covered Hermione's mouth before she could say any more.

"I don't want you talking like that so loud, Ginny might be listening!"

"Fine Ron, but I am not going to say I told you so. Just because she doesn't know about it doesn't mean that she's not going to do it. I mean do you even know your sister at all?"

Ginny stopped listening to their conversation and went over to her desk. She noticed that Arnold had gotten out of his cage, and had gone over onto her bed, sleeping soundly in her scarf.

She saw that Jack was gliding happily towards her open window. Jack landed on top of Arnold's cage, and curling up to try to sleep.

Ginny took out her pencil and started to sketch the outline of the orchard, on a later time she thought that maybe she would draw the sun setting on the trees.

Crookshanks came into Ginny's room, jumping onto Hermione's bed and purring softly. Ginny went over to her bed, and got Arnold. She put him back in his cage, in case of Crookshanks got the sudden urge of playing with fuzzy fluff.

Ginny heard a scream coming from downstairs, so she ran down the stairs to find Ron on the couch pointing to something in Harry's hand. Harry and Hermione thought that something was pretty funny, but Ron looked terrified "That was not funny" his voice was high and squeaky

A little spider was in the palm of Harry's hand as it wiggled around, tap dancing happily, squeaking "Dance with me Ron"

Hermione looked up at Ginny and said "We all thought it was funny, didn't we Ginny"

It was odd being talked to, with them looking directly at her, instead of looking at her hair, at her forehead, or what Harry did sometimes, try to count all of her freckles.

She just simply nodded and went back into her room.

"Oh Ginny! Be good, and don't fight, and make friends. Don't make fun of their language, try not to be like George, don't get into any trouble, have a good time, don't spend your whole time reading, write to us, don't just write to Harry - no offence dear -, don't steal a toilet seat, be careful-"

Mrs. Weasley was almost in tears trying to fit everything in, in less than a few minutes.

"I'll be fine mum, I can't promise all of that, but I'll try to" Ginny smiled widely

"Oh don't tease your old mother" Mrs. Weasley held out her arms

She hugged her mum and went over to Ron, "I don't need Pigwidgeon, but you can keep him company" she smiled.

"Don't make me well up like mum did" Ron joked, and hugged his sister "Now be sure to write. And… Make sure you take care of yourself kiddo"

"I will" Ginny promised

Just then, an owl flew into the room, supporting a letter. Ginny went over and opened it and it read: _Attention Students, everyone is to be arriving to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before attending to their regular schools. Go to King Cross station, signed Minerva McGonagall_

"What?" Ginny asked

"Let me read it dear" Mrs. Weasley came through everyone else

When she finished she looked puzzled and said "We're going to King Cross station"

The only ones who weren't surprised at the news were Mr. Weasley and Percy. "Well let's go then shall we? Get your things Ginny, now" Mr. Weasley sounded wearily

"but-" Ginny began but Percy said

"Don't start this now Ginny, you know full well that we can't tell you anything now go and get your things, quickly"

Ginny hurried up the stairs and got her trunk, grabbing Arnold and Jack's cage. They seemed to be very harmonious, it was weird in that way, and Jack never once tried to eat Arnold.

She ran down the stairs, trying not to awake both Jack and Arnold. "Good, now let's go… Some of us will have to say our goodbyes here, not all of us can come to the station" Ginny quickly first went to Percy, not really wanting him to come along since he was being the most stubborn out of the group.

"I have to go with you Ginny, no matter how much you beg and plead"

Her heel turned and she headed straight to Bill and Fleur. To be honest, Fleur was being even more annoying then when she didn't really talk to Ginny. Her accent wasn't as heavy as it used to be, but you could tell that she wanted to say it like she used to.

"Good luck Ginny" Bill said, kissing his sister on the forehead

"Goodbye Ginerva" Fleur hugged her tightly, as Ginny scowled a little more

She murmured a bye to Fleur and then coughed, although it sounded a lot like "Phlegm"

Ginny looked around the room, but there was one face that she couldn't find. "Where'd Charlie go mum?" Ginny asked confused

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, he had to leave early this morning, he said good luck on your new school year though." Mrs. Weasley looked almost as tired as Mr. Weasley now… what was going on?

"Oh…"

Looking around the room more, she saw George and headed towards him. "Oh no" he muttered, "I got the axe did I?"

"At least it's better than your 'holey' jokes" Ginny smiled and hugged her older brother tightly

As she glanced around the room, she had thought that she had gotten to everyone that needed to be said goodbye to, but something made a noise.

Pigwidgeon was fluttering angrily in his cage, wanting to follow Ginny. He seemed really angry, his feathers were up and he was pecking to get out.

Ginny went over to his cage and opened it, he soared through the living room, and landing onto her shoulder. She patted his head saying "I'm sorry, but you can't come with me. I told you that"

He hooted sadly, and understood what she was saying, going back into his cage. "Now you be good for Ron, and maybe he wouldn't mind if you maybe came for a little trip once I get to school"

Pigwidgeon hooted happily in his cage now, flying around the top of the cage.

"Come on Ginny, we've got to go now… Come on Ron, Hermione, Harry." Mrs. Weasley ushered them out of the house, with a worried look on her face

Percy and Mr. Weasley fallowed as Ron snorted "Just put Ginny on the broom, it would be a lot easier and faster for everyone to get there"

"Are you kidding me, mum just gave it back to me yesterday after I begged her for hours. I'm lucky that I get to bring it with me" Ginny said quietly

"And the fact that muggles would see us" Hermione chimed in

"Well, that little detail doesn't matter much" Ron smiled, as the four of them laughed

Today was a bittersweet day, on the one hand, they had to drive for hours on end, just to say goodbye. They all got into the car, but before the door closed they saw George running, his arms flailing all around, and screaming "WAIT!"

"Bloody hell" came from Percy

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his cursing

Ginny got out of the car and asked "What is it George?"

He nearly crashed into her and said almost out of breath "You've got to take this" he pushed something into her hand. He cleared his throat and said "Fred and I found it useful… Well for things; make sure that you… erm- take care of it"

Ginny looked at the brown papered package and almost opened it when George said "Don't open it yet, not until you are in real need of it"

"What do you mean; I don't even know what it is…"

"Exactly, that's why you've got to take a chance and trust me on this one… Don't open it until you are of in real need of it…. just, don't break it before you open it, then it won't have much of a use"

She gave him one last hug before she left off for a couple of months. He kissed her forehead and said "It's okay to be scared…. And I know… that… erm- Fred was sometimes scared too you know, he just would never admit it… Kind of like the way you've been acting the past few days"

Ginny let go and said "I promise to you, that I won't let him down"

"You could never do that Gin"

Percy leaned over and honked the horn, making Ginny slightly jump. "Come on, we don't want dad speeding again"

She smiled at him and went back into the car, only with one more thing, examining it closely. Ginny looked back at George who was waving to the car, but he didn't look the same as he regularly did, was he… _crying?_

Percy stepped on the pedal, making Mr. Weasley jump, even though he was in the driver's seat. "Percy! Don't do that!" His mother squeaked

"What did you get Gin?" Ron asked skeptically

"I don't know, George won't let me open it yet, he said 'Only until I am in real need of it' then I can open it"

Ron grinned, and said "Yeah, he's weird like that"

The ride was slower than any ride that she could have ever imagined, Mr. Weasley was not the fastest driver in the family, that would have to go to George, but he wasn't allowed to drive the car, not since Ginny's first year, when they took the ford Angelina out for a spin. Mr. Weasley had gotten a new car, to Molly's clear displeasure, and Ginny looked around, it hadn't been as roomy as before. Harry grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. She didn't let go; when they finally got to the station, it was unreal to her; it was all passing like a blur. With all the advice from Fleur, and her 'etiquette lessons', Ginny didn't look all that badly. If Harry didn't say so himself, Ginny had even gotten a little more gorgeous than before, but he wouldn't dare tell her. As she walked gracefully, with her luggage lagging behind her, she glanced at all of the muggles.

It didn't feel right as Ginny was wearing her fine silk robes, but so were a few other girls that Ginny had noticed, but didn't get to see their faces. Surprisingly, she turned many heads, and not because of her clothes… Maybe Fleur did help a little bit after all.

Harry and Ginny ran into the platform, still holding hands, and when they reached the other side, Ginny whispered "I don't want to let go"

"You don't have to, don't worry holidays will be coming up"

"But that's too long from now Harry!" Ginny whined pounding one foot onto the floor

"Ginny, you've got to trust me on this," he placed his hands on her shoulders "you need to stay safe this year, you understand me?"

"But Harry-"

"Promise me Gin, I don't want you hurt"

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to be avoiding! Because I have no clue as to what anyone is talking about these days"

"Okay, It's-" but the train horn sounded, no one else had come through the barrier, Ginny looked over to it, "Don't worry Ginny, I'll take care of that, you just need to get on the train" she gave him a hug and a goodbye kiss that she never wanted to end.

She ran off onto the train, and waved from there, as Harry just smiled at her. She couldn't believe that this was happening, she wouldn't see Harry for months on end, how would she cope with classes where she could barely understand the teachers? This had all occurred to her just then, as the station became even more blurred.

As Ginny searched for a compartment for a person, she finally found Neville, and opened the door, his mouth dropped, "Ginny?"

"What?" she asked

"You… you look amazing"

"Thanks Neville, do you know why no one else is basically here?"

"Oh, well, I saw more 7th years down that way" he pointed absentmindedly behind him, as Ginny took a seat on the opposite side of Neville

"Only 7th years?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, I didn't see anyone else… pretty weird if you ask me."

A few minutes later Luna had found their compartment, they all exchanged hello's and Luna gave them each a hug, and Ginny noticed that Luna was still wearing her muggle clothes "So, aren't you excited?"

"Excited about what?" Ginny asked

"Daddy told me what's going to happen this year, don't you two know?"

They both shook their heads and listened intently, Luna got up and closed the compartment door and sat back down. "You remember, in our third year Ginny, well… Neville, it was your fourth year, but do you remember the Triwizard Tournament?"

They both nodded

"Well, daddy tells me that they're going to have something like it this year. Not exactly like it and it would be a little bit safer but still terrifying at the same time. They take one person from each school, and then one from an old Hogwarts person. That's what daddy thinks anyways… He's been telling me these stories; he thinks that the nargles are going to have to do with something this year. Or, we're all going to be attacked by dementors or something" Luna smiled, and sighed as Ginny and Neville gave each other skeptical looks

"Are you sure Luna? How would your father know?"

"He was interviewing people at the ministry, like your dad Ginny, he was talking about how its just totally outrageous that they would do something like that after what had happened to Cedric." Luna twirled her fingers around the others as Ginny and Neville stared at her

"Luna, are you sure?"

"Positive, well, I know daddy doesn't always say the right things, but I'm pretty sure that he knows the right thing"

Neville looked confused, "but the Triwizard Tournament doesn't happen that often, does it?"

"Daddy says that it's not going to be exactly like it, but somewhat close to being the same thing"

For the rest of the train ride Ginny and Neville asked Luna different questions about this new game, but she couldn't tell them much. When the train finally came to a stop, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were surprised to see that not one was there to pick anyone up, and neither were the carriages there. Something was going on…

Then Ginny saw in a far distance, boats floating their way, "Why are the boats here if no first years are here?" Neville asked Ginny in a whisper

"No idea"

They went over to where the boats were all just floating, waiting for them to get in, Ginny wanted to get on the boats so she was the first of the 7th years to get into the boat; since other people were too chicken to do it. Then Neville stepped into the boat, while in another boat Draco Malfoy stepped into one. All of the sudden, the two boats started to move, as Ginny grabbed onto both sides of the boat. Luna just smiled widely "Daddy was right!" she would squeal

"Remember, Ginny, Luna said something about being chosen at random, well this is random, and only three people at a time are going to Hogwarts" Neville said, looking back, as the shore seemed farther and farther away "See, look, those carriages just got there, the threastals look healthy though…"

"But, no, we couldn't be chosen to do this… could we?"

"Well… Who knows, maybe it's just Luna's dad talking, its not like he's always got his facts straight…"

"Yeah…"

Silence between them was deadly, neither of them moved until they heard the boats come onto the shore, with McGonagall smiling at them. "Well, I didn't expect to see you three but I am glad to say that I am impressed"

"What is it professor? We just got into the boats and then they kind of started moving without us really knowing. What is going on?" Ginny asked worriedly

"You three will follow me quietly, we've been waiting for you"

"Professor, could you please tell us what's going on?" Ginny didn't like how she had seemed so calm, and wouldn't answer he question.

Ginny felt awkward being the only girl out of the three and she had to wear the ridiculous outfit; while on the other hand, she was the coolest out of the three. They didn't have a breeze on their legs.

When they got up to the castle, McGonagall had them go through the entrance and said "Up to my office, we've got a little job for you three before the feast"

The three where placed in the head mistress's office, all sitting down with nerves going up and down their legs.

The head mistress didn't come up for another hour as the three didn't speak to one another, Neville's legs were shaking, Draco looked like he wanted to pace around the whole room, and Ginny tapped her fingers onto her leg.

When the door finally opened the headmistress was smiling "Mr. Malfoy you may go down to the feast, I need a word with Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom."

Draco was glad to leave down to the great hall as Ginny's face went a little more pale, Neville's leg hadn't stopped shaking "Please turn to my desk" they did as they were told.

"As you may or may not know, Hogwarts will not be your home anymore. You have clearly chosen to go to other schools. Although you have been chosen, by your peers, to be entered into this challenge. The boats would only choose certain students that they thought would be able to qualify, and the three would have the urge to get into the boats, like you did. Then, we took a vote in the great hall, who would you not want representing your school? Obviously, Draco didn't fit their standards. Let me explain how this competition will work

"Since Hogwarts is not able to house their own students, the foreign schools have been gracious in letting you go to their schools. Although you will not be attending to learn here, you will be competing here, against two other students, but before one of you can go on, we need to decide which is going to represent for Hogwarts, and we have something special here, that will tell us which would be more capable of doing an antiquate job."

Ginny looked skeptically at the thing that McGonagall was holding, it was the sorting hat. "But Professor, that sorts into houses, it doesn't see who would be better at agile things" Neville said, and muttered "Ginny would be better at it anyways"

"The sorting hat knows exactly what to do Mr. Longbottom, now place it on your head and it will begin its examination"

Neville put the hat on, and it seemed as though it had been forever since he had, the hat took a long twenty minutes examining Neville, and then Neville took off the hat.

McGonagall slid it over to Ginny, and she put the hat on, "_Very nice to see you again Miss Weasley, been six long years hasn't it? A heart filled with love for one certain boy I see, which makes you highly vulnerable… It also can make some strong. Courage is something that you have, and if I might say so myself, a little bit more mischievous than when I last saw you. I have made up my mind, you can set me down on the table now_" Ginny was glad that her examination was over, and Neville's had taken much longer than hers had, so maybe he was going to be the one doing all of the challenges.

"Have you reached your decision?" The head mistress asked

"Yes, the new representative of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is Ginerva Molly Weasley"


	5. Armelle, the annoying

Neville let out a sigh of relief as Ginny's face flushed white, how could she be the new representative of Hogwarts? Why was this all happening so fast? Why did the hat choose her?

"Professor, are you sure that it's me?" Ginny asked befuddled

"Yes, the hat clearly stated your name, now, Mr. Longbottom, could you please use the floo network to go to Durmstrang, they are allowing it just this once" McGonagall smiled

"What?" Neville said getting up

"All you do is take the sand and say your destination clearly; they will be awaiting your arrival soon. Go Mr. Longbottom"

After a minute, Neville was gone. "Professor, but I'm not going to Hogwarts, so how could I represent it if I don't even learn here?" Ginny quickly added "anymore"

"Well. I've got to say that I was surprised to see you in the boat Miss Weasley, although I knew your talents, I would have thought that you might have been a little too… Vulnerable for these challenges" McGonagall sighed and went on "If anything, I would say that these challenges are more than what would have happened at the Triwizard Tournament. Miss Weasley, I must warn you that this competition will not be an easy thing to win. They might think that this is 'safer' but there will be more than just three challenges and you won't know when most of them are. Please Miss Weasley, you've got to understand how vitally important it is to keep out of harm's way. Friendship is important in this competition and you need to keep your head on straight"

"But Professor, what if I can't do this? What if I die doing this competition that I don't even want to do" Ginny asked

"I won't lie to you Weasley. There is a good chance that one of the competitors will die, I wasn't for the idea but they insisted on bonding the schools once more"

Ginny's eyes widened with fear as the professor got up "Everyone must have gotten to their school already, I'm sorry to have kept you so long, but Madam Maxime will be waiting for you on the other side of the fireplace in France"

She walked shakily over to the fireplace and took some floo powder "Beauxbatons Academy of Magic"

Here she went again, three different countries in one day, what a day… Then Ginny landed coughing in what she thought to be Madam Maxime's office, it was built big and the chair was huge. No books were scattered on the walls, and definitely no paintings of old head masters, but of herself. Ginny couldn't help but think that she was a little too full of herself.

Then she came into view, as Ginny lay flat on the floor, "Bonjour Mademoiselle Weasley, je vous ai prévu, mais je suppose que votre maîtresse de tête vous a gardé plus long qu'elle a dit" then she let out a laugh

"Huh?" Ginny asked stupidly still on the ground

Madam Maxime snapped her fingers twice, and in came in a blonde woman about twice as old as Ginny, then the head mistress repeated herself

"Hello Miss Weasley, I've been expecting you, but I assume your head mistress kept you longer than she said" the girl was apparently a translator

"Bien se lever" the woman barked

"She says, well… get up"

Ginny got up, a little annoyed that she had to have a translator translate everything that she said, "Donc vous êtes le nouveau 'Ogwarts représentatif, hmmm, j'ai vu mieux"

"So you're the new representative, hmmm, I've seen better" the woman parroted, and then Ginny took out her wand, then without a word, she cleaned all of the soot off of herself, not even trying to show off

"Your classmates are all in the dining chamber, which is what you called 'the great hall' Madam Maxime will present you to them all to-"

"What?!" Ginny gasped

"You heard me Miss Weasley, please do not interrupt me anymore either" her voice as cold as ice  
All Ginny could do was mumble a "sorry"

"As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted, Madam Maxime will present you to everyone in the dining chamber. Then you will be taken to your room, which is right next to Armelle's room. She is our representative for Beauxbatons" her tone was different when she talked about Armelle, almost in a dreamy tone, as Ginny thought, "Who in their right mind would name their kid Armelle?"

"No time to dilly dally, now lets get a move on… oh I'll go first, then you follow after Madam Maxime, if you're capable of that" the translator snapped angrily towards Ginny. Within the first few minutes of her being there, Ginny felt slightly unwelcome.

"But- um. Miss? I'm really not one to be, you know, paraded around like a show dragon-" the lady turned around and looked at Ginny crossly "-I mean, I just… I don't think that it is completely necessary to announce me to everyone… since I'm not really competing for their school, maybe you could just mention my name later?" Ginny had very false hope that this was going to actually work because the lady looked like she had just gotten two drumsticks shoved up her nose.

"Miss Weasley, this is Beauxbatons-"

"I kind of figured that one out for myself" Ginny couldn't help herself, then looked guiltily, closing her mouth and covering it with her hands

"And at Beauxbatons, we carry ourselves as ladies, not men" the woman snapped angrily "Also, we have the common courtesy as to not interrupt others when they are speaking. Madam Maxime is all for the idea of announcing you and you will not determine what she does and what she doesn't do!" her head seemed to be steaming if Ginny could have a say in it.

"But- I just… don't do well with attention… you see, I grew up with a lot of brothers… so I don't really like the spotlight…"

"You'll get used to it and no more of your tongue"

When they had gotten to the door, it was just a small door that they had, Ginny looked at her skeptically and she said, unenthusiastically "This would be your room, you will be staying here for the remainder of the time that you stay with us, you are on floor… eight and you will not have a roommate so that you can have your privacy for the competitions

"Well, get settled in" the interpreter said, then Madam Maxime just nudged Ginny with her big elbow to go into the door

Ginny nervously looked at the handle and twisted it, to her surprise, it shocked her, she let go immediately and squeaked. "That only happens the first time, it's so that it can recognize your finger print and it will only allow your grip get into your room"

She eyed the knob skeptically, and this time pushed, hardly touching the knob, the room was filled with all the things that Ginny had liked, and… she saw that even some of her paintings were hung on her walls. Ginny turned back to stare at the interpreter, but she was gone with Madam Maxime down the hall and turned to the left.

The room had separated types of flowers that Ginny had seen in her mum's garden this summer, and there were pictures of Ginny and all of her friends scattered around her room. Ginny's room wasn't a big room, but she never liked big empty rooms anyways…

In her room, Ginny had two windows, but they were both right next to each other. Neither of them were very big, but she could fit up to her hips out of the window, which she thought was a good thing. Then, when she saw the wall to the left of the door she nearly fell over, it was Hermione heaven… the whole wall was covered in books, categorized, in no less than seven completely different ways.

They were written in English, which Ginny thought was awfully weird… but maybe the room knew? Somewhat like the room of requirement? Only, obviously, these were different matters of magic, since Ginny didn't have to think of the room that she wanted it to transform into it, and only she was allowed into it. It was great that she got her own room and all… but she felt slightly alone… Then she noticed Arnold and Jack to appear out of air, as her trunk missed her toes by inches.

Ginny took Arnold out of his cage and let him roam freely on her bed. She crashed onto her bed, making sure that she didn't fall onto Arnold, and slowly dozed off…

She woke up to a loud banging on her door, as she found out Arnold slept on her stomach all night. Ginny put Arnold back into the cage and went to the door. When she opened it a blonde haired, blue eyed girl was staring at her, not as attractive as Fleur, but somewhat similar to her.

The girl sized Ginny up and walked into her bedroom, looking at the various pictures, "'Arry Potter?!" she exclaimed, looking at a picture that Ginny had, it was on her desk, it had been a picture that they had taken this summer when they were visiting Charlie in Romania.

"Oh yeah…"

"You kno' him?" she asked

"Er- Yeah, he's kind of my boyfriend" Ginny said as the girl nearly dropped the picture

"Oh" she said, then extended her hand out "Eet iz a pleasure meeting you, I'm Armelle"

Ginny's jaw dropped, then she picked it back up again, and shook Armelle's hand "I didn't know, I would have said something before…"

"You 're ze 'Ogwarts representative, no?"

"Yes, I am"

Armelle sized her up again and said something in French that Ginny thought that she had heard before…

"I should be going" Armelle said, then left Ginny's room. There was a note on Ginny's desk that said 'no classes for today, but you will be presented today, do not leave your room, besides going to see Armelle, she is only allowed to go and see you, and she should not be leaving her room otherwise either'

So she was stuck in a room, what was a girl to do? Read Hermione's books of course, it was twelve o clock when Ginny had a knock on her door. She opened it and she recognized the elf as Mr. Crouch's old house elf, Winky.  
"Winky is here to take food orders for Miss Weasley" the elf trembled

"Can you come in here for a second Winky?"  
The little elf gave a squeak and went into the room; Ginny crouched down to Winky's level and said nicely "Could I have a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Coming up" the elf squeaked, and disapparated

It was weird to see some of the Hogwarts house elves in France, surely that they didn't normally do this, did they?

Within three minutes Winky was back with her soup, and grilled cheese, "Thank you Winky, you're a very good house elf, now I was wondering… Why are you at Beauxbatons? I mean, I thought your home was at Hogwarts?"

The elf slightly trembled and said "Winky is here to serve; since there is no one to serve at Hogwarts, Winky was able to come here and work. Also, Winky was chosen, as a high honor, she was chosen for a challenge, yes indeed, she was, and Winky is pleased to help, pleased to work"

"What do you mean by you were chosen for a challenge?" Ginny asked skeptically, as Winky set the tray of food onto Ginny's desk.

"Miss Weasley will see, oh yes she will" the little elf disapparated without having another word

When she was done with her tray, she set it back onto the table and kept on reading an enormous book that Hermione had given to her.

"It is a great pleasure to have all of you here" the interpreter said, Ginny could hear her through the vent in the room that she, Armelle, and a boy were shoved into. The room was small, and barely fit the three in there together.

Armelle sit straight upward, in her chair, and had a stony look to her. The boy however, seemed very pale, and somewhat out of breath. Ginny was normally pale, but didn't like how close she had to be with the other two, they both had chairs to sit on, but Ginny was stuck in standing up.

"I wonder what they're going to do" Ginny said to the other two, who just stared at her, eyeing her every move.

It didn't take long for Ginny to realize that this was not normal for the students, but she wondered who that boy was… She wasn't about to ask him who he was because he jumped every time Ginny would ask a question.

The door opened and it was Viktor Krum, he made a low grunt towards the boy, and waved him out of the room, the boy trembled heavily as the door closed back shut.

Armelle didn't seem to have the faintest idea as to why they were stuck in a cupboard, then they heard loudly through the vent "I give you, Michael Anderson!"

Loud cheers could be heard before Ginny understood, that boy must have been Michael, but why was Viktor there?

Then, to Ginny's great surprise, the door opened again, but this time around it was Fleur.

A big smile on her face as she stared at Ginny, "Armelle, you come with me, Ginny you stay here and wait for someone to come and get you. But I'll see you later Ginny, around Christmas I think" Armelle gave Ginny a really dirty look before leaving, and then, she was all alone…

It must have been several minutes since she had heard the cheering for 'Michael Anderson' but then, from the old vent she head she heard loud cheering. Armelle must have walked out too early or something… Why did Ginny have to go through this torture? To be paraded around like a show dragon wasn't just it but it had to be in front of everyone!

It must have been another several minutes before the door opened again, only to her great pleasure, she saw Harry. Jumping up to hug him, she was just glad to see a familiar, not Fleur, face. "I told you I'd be seeing you through out this year" he said grinning

"You also said one of my dreams would come true but it's been more like a nightmare" she let go, and he led her out of the cupboard.

"That comes later, now, come on, we need to get you to the one hall thing…" it was clear that Harry hadn't remembered what it was called but Ginny had so many questions to ask that she didn't care.

"Why are you here, who the hell is Michael Anderson and who would name their kid Armelle? I mean come on, and why does she hate me just because I told her that I was going out with you? I mean, well I told her when she asked about the picture from when we were visiting Charlie and-" Harry shhed her questions and didn't answer any of them just yet.

"Are we supposed to walk in silence or what?" Ginny asked confusedly, not knowing where she was going.

"You'll have time for answers later, but now we need to get to the ceremony"

"Ceremony?! Who is getting married here?" Then Ginny realized her stupid question.

"It's a ceremony for the representatives" said Harry calmly; as she started to hear a loud voice "She has been through a lot in the years, she has even gotten through being possessed by he-who-must-not-be-named."

Ginny turned the other direction and started walking that way, but Harry caught onto her and she said angrily "If that's the only reason why they're having me do this thing because I'm some sort of freak or something, then I'm not having any part in it"

"You're not a freak Ginny"

"I don't want to go there if they just think because I'm your girlfriend and I am the only other one who actually got possessed by Riddle that I now have special powers to crush everything out of the way and win this thing because I can't do this!" Harry started pushing her toward the dining chamber. "Yes you can, you just have to believe that you can do this. If I know you can, then you can"

"You don't even know what is planned" Ginny retorted

"I have faith in you, and you should have faith in yourself, now come on, if you're late then they'll blame me" Harry took her to a smaller corridor, and then they heard "I give you, Ginerva Weasley" Harry opened the door and shoved Ginny through it The old Hogwarts students were going nuts as Ginny walked out a little more, then she noticed that she had to stand right next to Madam Maxime, and she put her hand on Ginny's little shoulders. When all the noise went down, Ginny just realized that both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were here. "And training her will be none other than the old Hogwarts champion, Harry Potter!"

Ginny looked back at where Harry had just shoved her through the door and he was now coming out. She was thinking of words that she would call him later, maybe git, huge prat, or maybe toad face.

The thunderous clapping and cheering and yelling from everyone, it was almost hard to hear Madam Maxime next to her, and Harry was right on Ginny's left now. She looked for the other representatives and they were on the side, by their 'trainers.' It couldn't be that bad could it?

When Madam Maxime finally got everyone to calm down, the translator said "These are your representatives and their trainers that will be helping them a little on the way. Now, please eat, in honor of our three very talented representatives."

Ginny muttered to herself "Yeah, talented, I think you've got the wrong girl"

There was food from every school, and Ginny had to sit at a special table with all of the other representatives and their trainers, Armelle couldn't stop staring at Harry, or glaring daggers at Ginny. The boy named Michael Anderson seemed very quiet, and didn't speak through the whole meal, there wasn't much talk besides between the old champions, which Harry was dragged into. Then Ginny was surprised that a question was aimed towards her slightly, "So 'Arry, 'ow long 'ave you two been going out?" Armelle asked intently.

He scratched his head, "Well, in my sixth year, I dated her for a few weeks, then we had to break up because I didn't want her hurt during the war, and we got back together over the summer"

Armelle looked rather disgruntled and then didn't ask about Ginny anymore, but gave her dirty looks that she could have gone without.

The rest of the night was boring, they gave speeches, which apparently Ginny was the only one who didn't know about them, and she hated speaking in front of everyone. She was completely humiliated in front of thousands of people. Later that night, she was escorted back to her bedroom by a certain Potter boy, and he kissed her on the forehead goodnight. Now, it didn't feel so terribly bad, but it was about to get a lot worse


	6. Confessions and Competition

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

A loud knocking noise sounded on her door, Ginny Weasley looked at her clock and found out that it was 4:36. Groaning, she got out of bed, brushed her hair one time through and answered the door. "Training starts in fourteen minutes" Harry said brightly.

"Have you ever thought of sleeping?" she asked, yawning.

"We have the whole day to waist Gin, but the faster you get your butt out there, the more time we can have afterwards" her boyfriend grinned, and she gave a smile back at him.

"To sleep?" she asked drowsily.

"We can do that at nighttime" Harry said, apparently he had taken high energy potion this early morning or something.

"But what about my classes?" She asked, looking back at her books.

"We'll explain later, but you have to be ready for training in, now thirteen minutes" he said.

"We?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

"Just get dressed in clothes that you can run in and meet me outside the front door."

So she did, and grabbed her old running shoes. On the way out to the front door, she noticed that the sun wasn't even up… if the sun wasn't up, why should she be? When she got outside, she saw Fleur, Viktor, Harry, Armelle, and Michael, who had his pajamas on. Apparently, Viktor wasn't as nice as Fleur and Harry to warn him that they would be running or something to that nature.

"Now, you three, welcome to your first day of training. In three days, you will have your first challenge, and we-" he pointed to himself, Fleur, and Viktor, "will be here to help you achieve your goal of winning these challenges. You may need some _outside_ help in your next challenge." He smiled and asked "but first do any of you know how to perform a patronus?"

Ginny wasn't going to raise her hand, she wasn't going to be a know-it-all, but Harry gave her a look, then she said with a sigh, "Alright, I know how to do a patronus"

"What form does it take?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"It takes the shape of a horse" Ginny said irritably.

"Have you ever used it in a situation where it was needed? Or was it just practice?" Harry asked.

"I have only practiced" she murmured, all of their eyes were on her, but only Armelle was glaring with hate.

"Okay, today you three will be practicing the Patronus Charm, and by then we will meet back up here later, but we will be going around the- erm- palace so that none of you can be looking at the other's progress." Harry announced. "Armelle and Fleur have to walk the farthest and go to the opposite end of the school" Armelle gave a snort of disapproval, and waited for further instruction. "Michael and Viktor will be staying in these grounds, and Ginny and I will be in the green houses"

Fleur and Armelle left before Harry and Ginny, but she gave Michael a fleeting look before she left. "Why was he wearing pajamas and why do I have to learn something that I already know? Harry, they aren't going to have a dementor attack on the school are they?!" Ginny asked horrified.

Harry looked more serious and said, "No, they wouldn't do that"

"Then it must have something to do with dementors and what did you mean 'outside help' as in if we can't do it and our lifeless body needs to be picked up off of the ground then they'd pick us up and throw us in the ground." Ginny said, her mind going places that they shouldn't be going.

"Ginny, stop, you're going to drive yourself mad if you do that, now get in there" he said, the greenhouse was filled with mysterious plants that Ginny had never seen before. "Now, please, will you do your patronus for me?"

"That's more like it, instead of waking me up at four thirty five in the morning." She said, then she flicked her wand whispering, "Expecto Patronum" but only silver wisps came through her wand. So, Ginny tried again, "Expecto Patronum" only little silvery squiggles came out of her wand.

"What's on your mind Ginny?" he asked quietly, she couldn't think positive at the moment, for one reason… Fred.

Without answering his question, she whispered "Expecto Patronum"

No luck, she swore loudly and asked "Why can't I get this right anymore?"

"I don't know, why can't you?" he asked.

"I guess… I guess I've had a lot on my mind lately…" she said quietly, "A-a lot about Fred." Ginny saw Harry's expression drop and said, "I'm not blaming you for it, it's just I've been missing him a lot lately, and I feel bad because I know my mum needs me."

She whispered the spell again, but this time, absolutely nothing happened. "I can't even do a ruddy spell" she muttered angrily, looking as if she might snap her wand in half.

"Think of… think of what ever your best memory is" Harry coaxed her.

"I've tried that Harry, but obviously it's not working, maybe I need a new one" she said, then thought for about three minutes. "Expecto Patronum!" nothing came through her wand. "Damn" she muttered.

"Why can't you think of anything good Ginny?"

"I told you" she said angrily, but she had tears in her eyes.

"It must be something else, come on, tell me" he knew that there was something else, and yes, there was, but she didn't know really how to put the words together to form a sentence. "I guess there has been something else… I've been having nightmares about it all summer" she confessed, "It replays in my mind, over and over and over again, and I wish it would just go away because I know that you're right next to me…" she stopped and took a deep breath, "I keep on seeing you coming out of the forest, with Hagrid holding you, and I know that you're alive now, but then, the emotions just over swept me and it was the most horrible feeling ever and I never want to experience it again." She said in a quiet voice "With Fred already gone, and then I thought that you were dead… those are the worst moments of my life…"

Harry put his arms around her and held her tight, "I'm right here" he whispered.

"I-I just… It makes me feel absolutely horrible… and I can't imagine what it would have been like if you really had died." she swallowed, and gasped out, "I never want that to happen."

"I'm not going anywhere Gin, not even if you try to get rid of me."

The next two days for Ginny were torturous, she didn't have classes to keep her mind off of things and she only had Hermione's books to keep her company. By that time Ginny had sent off eight different letters to Hermione, alone on the books that she read.

Her mother was angry that Ginny was put into the competition, and she had written several letters to Ginny, asking if she was alright, if she was nervous, and her most asked question was what Harry was training her on.

There was only one other person who had written to Ginny so far, and that was Ron. He wanted to know how the firebolt was doing. When she told that she hadn't gotten to ride it yet, he told her that she needed to go and ride it immediately. She unfortunately wasn't allowed outside of her room unless she needed something. Besides that, she was shut in her room, not allowed to even talk to Luna.

When it came time to get up on the day of the competition, Ginny Weasley, to say the least, was a nervous wreck. She was woken up by a strange woman knocking on her door, telling her that she had ten minutes to get out to the bubble. She had no idea where this bubble was, and she had to not talk to anyone in the halls, no matter what. She changed clothes and grabbed her wand, then she made her way through the jam packed halls. Stumbling across Luna; who gave her a smile, but didn't say anything. Then, to Ginny's surprise, she saw Neville in the hall too, who said Hi, and looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't.

Making her way outside, she didn't have trouble finding the bubble, which was called "the bubble" for a reason, because it was black, and you couldn't see the inside of it but it was glass and it almost looked like an upside down bowl with two entrances.

Ginny went into the nearest door, and she found: Harry, Viktor, and Fleur. They were all quiet, and none of them were showing any emotions. Armelle came in the door next, and then a scared Michael ran in the door, almost late.

"Welcome, to your first challenge" Fleur said, "The order was picked at random, and Armelle, you will be going first, then followed by Michael, then last will be Ginerva-" Fleur didn't notice but Ginny coughed, but it sounded a whole lot like the word "Phlegm."

"Your 'outside' help cannot be seen, so they will be your way to safety" Fleur said, confusing all three of the representatives. "Good luck to all of you, and we will not be able to help you from now until our next meeting." Then, to Ginny's surprise, they fell through the glass floor. A little frightened they didn't know what to expect now… They were shown to a little room, even smaller than the one before the ceremony. Ginny was uncomfortably close to Michael, and couldn't wait until he left for the competition, but would ask him all about it when he got back into the room. Even if she had never gotten to hear him speak, now that she thought about it, Michael wasn't a very popular Bulgarian name… With that thought, Michael fell through the floor, she had heard him scream, but never heard him talk. It wasn't a very girly scream, but not really deep either…

Armelle fell through the floor eighteen minutes and four seconds after Michael, the only reason that Ginny knew that was because she had been counting every second since he had fell. Fear fled through Ginny's body and she never liked the feeling of falling unexpectedly. Although, she had flown on a threstal without seeing it. She started freaking out because she couldn't feel her ears, then she remembered that she never had feeling in her ears.

Dropping down, she let out a scream, a dark tunnel, it was getting considerably colder. Then she shot back up another tunnel, at rapid speed. She was yanked back up against a wall; it was like being suction cupped onto a wall. Then she was shot back up again into this, cold, weakening bubble space where she had originally seen the outside of.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"I don't like this one bit" Mrs. Weasley said at once, with a red buzzer set in her lap. "This is a barbaric game and I don't want my baby girl going through this."

"Mum, we can't just give up on this, besides she's done this millions of times in Dumbledore's Army. She even complained that Harry had been making her do the spell over and over and over again," came Ron's voice from behind Mrs. Weasley.

They sat and watched Ginny examine the room through the other side of the black bubble, only she couldn't see them. Then the opposite door opened as Mrs. Weasley was covering her eyes and cringing; which left Ron, George, and Charlie to watch, since Mr. Weasley and Percy were working, and Bill was out of the country for business.

Ron watched in horror as Ginny took a few seconds to react before drawing out her wand. "Expecto Patronum" she said to the several dementors that had just entered the room. She was having trouble with the spell though, you could clearly see the horse, but it would match one dementor, but certainly not several. She yelled out this time "Expecto Patronum!" two dementors, maybe, but they were getting closer to Ginny. Then, all of the sudden, when walking slowly backwards, she tripped. Looking up, one was right there. Mrs. Weasley had her hand set on the button, but she didn't press it because George hadn't told her to yet.

Mrs. Weasley finally looked back up at her daughter and she was death white, then she hit the red button, no matter how much her sons would yell "Mum! It's a game! She would have told you to go longer!" Another door opened and Harry came out and yelled out "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he got them to all go in the controlled room. After he had them in their room he ran over to Ginny, who wasn't getting up. Mrs. Weasley put her hand on her heart and wondered what would happen next…

o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry fell down to his knees by Ginny, and he whispered her name, she didn't respond. He felt for a pulse, and it was clearly there, but she wouldn't respond to anything that he did. "Ginny? Come on Ginny, do something… anything." Madam Pumpfry came rushing out into the bubble and following her was a floating bed that would take Ginny up to Beauxbaton's hospital.

On the way up Harry heard her muttering "what this school has come to, I don't know, dementors attacking students for a competition on who can faint the fastest is the dumbest thing ever imaginable…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Ginny had finally woken up it was five o clock at night, her mother kept on talking to her, but she wasn't listening, Madam Pumpfry tried shoving chocolate down her throat, but Ginny wouldn't eat it until she saw Harry.

Ron went and got Harry, who Ginny was very pleased to see. She even got out of bed, which madam Pumpfry later yelled at her for, but Ginny didn't care. Going to hug him as tightly as she could, and at the moment it wasn't that tight, she whispered "I saw you again… the forest… I couldn't…" he quieted her down and got her back into bed, making her eat the chocolate that she didn't want at the moment.

"Who won?" Ginny asked so that anyone in the room could answer, as she sat up.

"You did, for a couple of reason. One, you could actually see your patronus, and you stayed the longest out there without dying" Ron said first.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way" she muttered angrily.

"Mum controlled the buzzer! But to be fair, she wasn't watching really… she couldn't." Ron nodded over to her mother who was on her right side. "That Michael kid came in second because he lasted 14 seconds longer than the girl and he actually got a little patronus going… I could have gotten a better one than that though…"

Ginny looked over Ron's head and saw Michael, but Armelle was no where to be found, "Where is Armelle?"

"She got let out early since she didn't even hit the ground and the people did the buzzer" Harry explained.

"How is Michael doing?" she asked, but she couldn't see his face.

"Well… he wasn't the most graceful fellow… he hit his head really hard on the ground, and kind of hit it or something or other… anyways, his family was up here to see him before but he kept on complaining that his head hurt and they were too loud, so Pumpfry kicked them out." Ron explained. "He's asleep now"

Ginny was glad that no one pressed the subject of what Ginny had seen, because she didn't want them worrying about her having that nightmare every night. Also, she had seen Tom coming out of his diary again, which she now knows was a horcrux. Another day gone, but now, today, she was ahead of her competition, and it was a good feeling to be at the top, but soon she would feel as if she were at rock bottom…

_I'M SORRY!! I need to turn off my suspense button or something...  
Anyways, I could have done a little bit better, but I needed so show that they were on the outside and I didn't want to explain a lot and so... you have this.  
I have been up for a long long time... It is 5:30am where I am and I have not slept, so that I could finish this chapter for you guys and a little bit for myself and my pride since I know I can't post anything tomorrow unless I pull another one of these.  
I... am tired, am hungery, have a major head ache from listening to my iPod non stop for hours and staring at a computer screen for that long ((what I do for you)), too tired to type anymore._

_I cannot promise when the new chapter will be out but what is coming next for me, either...  
A new chapter for...  
Where ever you go  
Forbidden Love  
or  
The boy it could have been  
Hope you like it!_


End file.
